1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus and system of the correction of energy crosstalk in dual-isotopes simultaneous acquisition, in particular, analyzing sinograms with and without the metal thin film to realize the method, apparatus and system of the correction of energy crosstalk in dual-isotopes simultaneous acquisition.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows the energy distribution chart of Technetium-99m (Tc-99m) and fluorine-18 (F-18). Tc-99m and F-18 has energy crosstalk in the range of 100˜200 (keV). So Tc-99m and F-18 should be measured separately in order to enhance the accuracy of diagnostic imaging in the past. However, images taken at different time may suffer misregistration due to the setup error or involuntary motion of the patients.